Molly (Video Game)
Molly is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Molly's life prior to the apocalypse, all that is known is that she has a diabetic 14 year old sister. After-Apocalypse Episode 4: Around Every Corner Molly was first seen near the start of the episode. Lee looked up at a church bell tower and saw Molly sneak past, trying to hide on the roof, Lee shouts saying he saw someone on the roof making the bells chime. Then, groups of zombies appear because of the sound of the bells. Later on by the docks, Lee watches Molly climb down a building through a telescope. Molly walks to a news-stand and starts searching for something. Lee sneaks up on her, but she had disappeared. She appears behind Lee and depending on how quickly the player reacts Lee will either get hit or block her attack and counter it, resulting in either her or Lee falling to the ground. Clementine will walk up behind Lee or Molly (depending on what happened) preventing the situation from escalating further, leading to Lee realizing that Molly is not the mysterious stalker, while she notes that he is not from Crawford. Kenny then sneaks up behind Molly with a gun raised to her head but she trips him, causing his gun to off. Molly warns Lee, Kenny and Clementine against poking around in the area as the nearby Crawford community are very hostile towards strangers roaming in their territory, and especially when it comes to strangers with children. She explains that they lead a very extremist survivalist policy, meaning that anyone who cannot pull their own weight is either killed or cast out from their community. After the gunshot provokes the walkers around the group tries to escape using the back alley. Clementine, Molly and Kenny make it safely to the higher ground but Lee is still trapped with walkers coming from both sides. Molly gives her ice pick to Lee so he can open the manhole and escape down the sewers. When the group decides that they will go to Crawford for medicine, fuel and battery for the boat, Molly comes with them and is pretty useful in Crawford, since she saves Lee's life. Later in the episode Lee, depending on player's choice, can watch a tape and discover that Molly is from Crawford. She was having sex with Dr. Logan to obtain medicine for her diabetic sister. Logan ends the deal in fear of being caught. Molly didn't agree with Logan's decision. Later her sister was taken away and killed so Molly flees Crawford. Even though Molly is always saying that she should be on the boat because she saved Kenny and Lee's lives, she decides not to go with the group, claiming she's "better off by herself" and says goodbye to Lee, telling him to take care of Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Charles (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Season 1 Trivia *Molly was originally part of Crawford's "elite group" until she left due to Crawford's twisted methods of survival. *Molly named her weapon "Hilda", and displays affection and seems to care for the weapon like it is a person. **Molly is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille", and Danny St. John with "Charlotte". ***It is very possible that Hilda was the name of her sister, but this has yet to be confirmed. *Molly refers to the Zombies as "geeks", a name used by some characters in the TV series. *You can leave Molly behind when Lee needs to take out the walker that attacks her; if Lee misses, takes too long, or shoots Molly, she falls down and almost gets bitten. She gets surrounded by walkers and the other survivors run to the armory without her. It is unknown if she made it out. **Molly can only be left behind if Clementine is left at the house; if Clementine comes with the group to Crawford, she will save Molly from the attacking walker. *When the group first enters Crawford, there is a possible hint that Molly was there already. A second climbing pick of the same variety (typically found in pairs) is seen lodged in a wall. *It is alluded to that Molly has had intercourse with Dr. Logan for medicine to give to her diabetic sister. This is shown in a video tape you acquire in Dr. Logan's locker. *One of Molly's lines in Episode 4, "Come on, what are you, chicken?" (said to Lee), is a reference to Back to the Future, which Telltale Games made a game based off. *Molly uses her ice pick during when she free runs very similarly to how Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed series uses the hookblade to extend his reach. *Despite being her fate unknown (whether Lee took Clementine with him to Crawford or not), IGN's review of Episode 4 with one of the creators revealed that Molly would definitely appear in Episode 5.